In some instances, it may be useful to verify a user's identify based on the user's voice. A user's identity may be verified using a speaker verification model that recognizes characteristics of the user's voice. In general, the speaker verification model may be stored at a mobile computing device or another computing device to enroll and to verify a user's identity through speech.